Swap
by GenderBenderLuver
Summary: When Hiruma took a nine year old Sena to an American Base- he had no idea what to expect. - Hiruma/Sena, Agon/Sena and Musashi/Sena - Rewritten version of 'Alternate'
1. Chapter 1

This is another version of 'Alternate'; I deleted 'Alternate' so I can rewrite it into here.

I feel like Hiruma would call Sena by his first name for some reason.

"Speech"

**Chapter 1- Swap**

"Un, Hiruma, what are we doing here?"

The nine and ten year old boys snuck across the field towards a fence. The brown-haired boy, also the younger of the two, was the one who asked the question, eyebrows rose in surprise when he realized that they were trying to sneak into an American base.

"Kekeke, I found an interesting place."

The black-haired, devious-looking and older boy responded, evidently the leader of their duo. He pointed at the hole in the fence and motioned for the younger boy to follow him as he crawled through the hole. He grinned when nobody noticed them.

The younger boy, whose name is Sena, blinked in surprise: "Y-you're not going to join the military in the future, are you?" The other boy, Hiruma, rolled his eyes: "No, just come with me."

Sena sighed deeply: "We're not going to get in trouble for this, are we?"

"Che, aren't your family out right now?" Hiruma asked as they continued to walk towards the door, avoiding any adults they could.

"Yes..." Sena sighed as he stalked after him. "B-but, I am supposed to be under the care of your mom and dad right now- and I'm not!" Sena frowned when they opened the door to the tiny broken down building that looked somewhat like a shed, and Hiruma completely ignored him. As soon as they opened the door they all moaned and groaned: "Hell no, the brat is back- and he's here with someone."

"Kekeke, how about we play Blackjack today?" Hiruma asked them, and then pointed straight at Sena: "He's playing too."

Sena blinked: "Uh, what?"

Hiruma grinned: "Don't worry; the rules are easy to remember." One of the men scoffed: "For you,"

Hiruma ignored him again. Hiruma shoved Sena towards the table where everyone was playing.

"A-Ah but I don't have any money!" Sena stuttered, when Hiruma suddenly shoved twenty dollars into his arms. "O-Okay then,"

As the people explained to Sena what the rules were, Sena just nodded in response, to even the hardest to understand things, and in his first game, he failed miserably.

"Haha, looks like we're not going to lose our money completely this time," said the one that began to pack his bags. "You're leaving already? But I was just beginning to get used to it." Sena frowned, much to the pleasure of Hiruma.

Sena grinned, almost as deviously as Hiruma, as they all stared at him, confused as hell.

As soon as the second game began, it seemed as if Sena shut down, he became completely still, almost as if he was nothing but a puppet. He didn't say anything anymore, not even commenting or asking any questions until: "Blackjack."

A perfect deck, an ace and a king that stood there, almost mocking them.

"How the fuck did you win?" The guy practically flung the table over, and Sena seemingly snapped out of his trance, jumping behind Hiruma so quick that they barely even saw him flash by.

Sena just stared at Hiruma, who cackled: "Figure it out by yourself."

Then Hiruma joined the game.

Hiruma, while he didn't even have the slightest poker face, as soon as he began to play with Sena, started to threaten everyone until they all backed down, and it came down to the two of them. A complete newbie and a player who had played a decent amount of games, all of them were intent to see who would win.

Sena didn't change his emotion, even though the one card he had up was a six, which wasn't one of the most pleasing, while Hiruma had a jack, which was an amazing card in this situation, giving him good reason for him be attacking. But Sena's face did not falter.

Then when they flipped their cards over- the two of them had both busted.

"Well, that was close." Sena smiled. "But Hiruma... you promised to treat me to hamburgers after this, come on!"

The whole American base was incredibly frightened.

"Kekeke, let's go see the football game first."

"Football?" Sena asked, large brown eyes squinting a little as he questioned the unfamiliar word he was confronted with. "Trust me, Sena, it's one of the most interesting games you'll see, let's see how good you are at gambling the money you win."

Hiruma quickly dragged Sena away to watch the games.

"Wow," Sena's eyes widened as he watched the players get pummelled.

It was a brutal game, violent, tactical, but the one thing that made him enjoy it the most was watching the players run across the field with the ball, the cheers they received- the goals they had.

"Huh, team red seems to have the fastest running... person..."

"Running back," Hiruma corrected Sena, and then sneered: "But their quarterback is pathetic."

Sena just nodded in response, too mesmerized by the game unfolding in front of his eyes to even say anything.


	2. Chapter 2

I made Hiruma in Grade 7 and Sena in Grade 6.

I will include the rules of blackjack the next time they play a game (probably in-story, but it might be in the summary instead).

Oh let's have a poll: Should Mamori appear in the story or not?

**Chapter 2- Corrupt**

In Japan, there were two students that stood out the most.

The duo was known as Hiruma and Sena; they were both incredibly... _corrupted._

After three years, after Sena was first introduced to American football and as he refined his abilities at gambling, betting and running (although Hiruma paid no mind to his third skill); he had become a silent boy. He had a poker face, regardless of if he was playing poker or not. He was impossible to read, only Hiruma knew what he was thinking- but it was hard for Hiruma to do so. Sena remained kind all these years, still being kind and polite, although people still feared him, knowing he was associated with Hiruma somehow. By now, he was only in the sixth grade.

Hiruma, on the other hand, was still the same sort of person- deceiving, cunning, sinister. He had matured in his poker playing. He had also dyed his hair blonde and pierced his ears, leaving him a delinquent-like air. In his card games, he didn't bluff; he just deceived his opponents, showing off until they back down and lost (or went insane trying to beat him). Plus his interest in betting on American football had only grown, he was an excellent tactician, he could plan the whole game out- a perfect candidate for a quarterback. He was still in the seventh grade, waiting for Sena to join him in middle school.

At this time, Sena had moved out from his parents, they weren't ever home anyway. He lived in a fancy business hotel, close to Hiruma's middle school, although his elementary school was a little further, not as if he cared. It was strange to see children this young living alone (Hiruma never talked about his parents, and Sena never asked), but they were accustomed to their living style.

Then on a particular day, when Sena was home alone for a few minutes, doing his homework when Hiruma came home with someone else.

Sena raised a hand quickly to greet them, while his face was still buried in his textbooks.

Hiruma was in some form of a conversation with that boy, whom Sena assumed was from the same grade, although he was rather... large, chubby to put it simply. Sena looked up from his textbook for a brief second: "Can I ask what this conversation is about?"

"Che, this fucking fatty wants me to join the American football club." Hiruma pointed at the boy, frowning. Sena's emotion didn't change, although he was vaguely interested.

"A-ah, hello, I'm Kurita, are you two brothers?"

"No," Sena said, still writing quickly through his books. It was an understandable question to ask, there was only one bed in the room, both of them slept in the same one.

"Kekeke, we're more like accomplices," Hiruma smirked at Kurita, pulling his suitcase out and flipped it open, revealing the massive amount of money in it. Kurita's eyes practically bulged out: "What do you want to buy?"

There was a strange silence for a second and even Sena looked up, clasping his books shut. Hiruma responded: "There's nothing in particular I want to buy, just winning money is interesting." Then he turned around opening the door: "Kekeke, come on Sena, and don't follow us fucking fatty, we're going to an interesting place."

Sena slid his homework away, quickly following Hiruma through the door and letting Kurita out: "Un, sorry." Hiruma rolled his eyes at what Sena said and ran away, Sena keeping up with every step.

Kurita followed their every step and Sena took notice and notified Hiruma, who just rolled his eyes: "He'll give up someday."

They slid through the fence easily while Kurita simply got stuck in the hole.

"Kekeke, so which team do you think we should bet on today, blue or red?" Hiruma proposed, pointing straight at the field. "Che, looks like they replaced the team red quarterback with someone shittier," Hiruma rolled his eyes. Sena just watched them carefully.

"We always bet on team red,"

"That's because they always fucking kick ass,"

Sena smiled a small smile: "You'll probably only be satisfied if a twin of you were the quarterback." Hiruma rolled his eyes: "Che, if that person existed, someone has to have divided by zero."

"But what exactly do you have against forming an American football team?" Sena asked as he counted the money he had won the previous night out of boredom. "He seems pretty desperate."

Hiruma rolled his eyes: "Well, watching it is pretty fun but playing it will probably be like having a guy take a dump in your damn ear." Sena blinked; his face still pretty blank, apart from a small unnoticeable smile on his face. But Hiruma was quiet after that.

Of course, after that, the red team won, they got more money for no reason and then they just walked off, until Hiruma realized someone was fixing the fence: "Stay back," He whispered for Sena, sticking an arm back to block him from moving any further.

Sena noticed that the man that was fixing the fence was from Hiruma's school, and apparently had pulled Kurita out of the hole. Probably to fix the hole, to prevent the duo from ever returning, but right there Kurita stopped him, saying how this area was 'precious to Hiruma the same way a small ground in their school was to him'.

Sena just stared at Hiruma, as if asking him what exactly he talked about with Kurita.

Hiruma just smirked and ignored him.

The male, apparently known as 'Musashi', just continued to fix the fence: "That's none of my business, I was just hired to fix this hole, but..." Musashi finished fixing it. Soon he rapidly pulled his leg back, and then he kicked a _hole _into the fence. "If any hole were to appear after that, it isn't my problem anymore."

Hiruma just stared at the hole, surprised from what they saw. Hiruma popped the gum he was chewing, and grinned. "Kekeke, interesting person." Hiruma stared at the hole in the fence for awhile. Sena agreed, also staring at the hole: "Both of them?"

"Kekeke," Hiruma simply laughed. Sena knew it meant he was right.

The next day, while Sena skipped school since it was a full party for the three months left until them all graduate- since they won't have a party by then and just exams one after another. So he stayed at home, watching the news and writing down the attention-grabbing ones for Hiruma to read later.

Then, when it was about time for Hiruma to return, he came in and slammed the door open. Sena didn't wince but looked straight at Hiruma: "Che, come on shrimp, we're going." Sena just hopped out of bed, shutting the TV off.

Hiruma didn't say anything the whole trip, just kept on chewing his sugarless gum and popping it. Sena knew the day wasn't going to end well. Then, while they were betting, Hiruma was thinking what amount of money he should put.

Then he just suddenly said: "Kekeke, I only did this because it was fun in the beginning..." Hiruma suddenly got up, putting the suitcase on top of a crate and flipping it open: "I bet _all _of it on the red team." Sena still wasn't surprised, he expected Hiruma to gamble it all one day- just it was a couple of years too soon.

The game went well, despite the massive heat that left Sena light-headed and Hiruma just watched the game carefully. Sena suddenly squinted: "You're screwed."

"What?" Hiruma responded, frowning deeply. Sena pointed a thin finger at three players on the red team. "What about them?" Hiruma asked. Sena pointed out his knowledge from watching the news: "They're probably experiencing a heat stroke."

Hiruma didn't say anything once again, still doodling tactics into the sheets he had brought.

Sena just jumped over the crate that was in front of him: "A quarterback, lineman and a running back."

"Fuck,"

In the few minutes left, they collapsed and immediately everyone rushed to their sides, including Sena, who pulled them away into the shade and demanded ice packs- still incredibly kind (despite being surrounded by Hiruma a lot more than a normal human being should be).

Hiruma scowled, it would still hurt badly to lose all of his money.

He turned around only to notice Kurita, and he grinned, taking his machine gun and going over to Kurita who was stuck in the fence. Hiruma just stepped on his machine gun: "Hey fatty, you haven't given up on football, have you?" Kurita responded in a watery voice: "No..."

"Kekeke, I found replacements." Suddenly Sena was included with them, just as he was treating the injured. Sena blinked as Hiruma shoved a pair of uniforms into his hands. "Go change."

Sena quickly changed into it, right in front of them all, and they all burst out laughing.

Neither Sena nor Kurita fit in the uniforms, it was too large for both of them, in fact, for Sena, it even sprawled all over the floor. Hiruma just said: "Ignore their laughter; we have to fucking win this." Of course Sena didn't mind the laughter at all; he just put on the much too large helmet on his head.

"Set, hut!"

The game began before Sena was even ready.

Hiruma quickly caught the ball that Kurita threw to him, then Hiruma, quickly devised a plan.

He lifted his arm, as if ready to throw it, and suddenly threw it back at Sena, even Sena didn't expect it. He caught it by reflex and just stood there, holding the ball as if it was something he shouldn't drop (and of course it isn't).

"Run!" Hiruma called out, pissed off and his face instantly changed: "Holy shit,"

Sena did run, he heard Hiruma's voice, saw the blue team's players closing in on him, towering over him. He blinked once, took a step forward, tucking the arm under his armpit and ran. The speed of the boy made time freeze for two seconds. He had crossed twenty or so yards in those two seconds, and everyone just snapped out of it and tried to catch up to him.

While Sena quickly dodged the average players and had reached touchdown, he had a smile on his face, and he rarely ever smiled that big. Hiruma grinned: "Hey fucking fatty." Kurita turned around quickly. "Listen, we're going to the Christmas Bowl no matter what." And Kurita suddenly cried out of happiness and almost squashed Hiruma with his massive weight when he attempted to hug Hiruma.

Sena dropped the ball and rushed over to Hiruma: "Un, what's the next plan?" Hiruma had already thought about it.

"Sena, fatty, and me will be all dashing with the ball next, Sena will be in the back- they'll instantly assume Sena will have it- when I do." Hiruma smirked, the red team just grinned, happy to have the three of them as allies. They beat them, whether through trick plays, strength of speed... Sometimes Sena would get tackled, of course Hiruma would then just demand for Kurita to tackle those players down harder than they pushed Sena down. After that, they just tried to tackle Sena less.

In the end, they won, but it wasn't a very overpowering one.

Sena was incredibly tired in the end, running the whole time- he knew that his legs would probably ache after that. The only noise was Hiruma cackling like crazy when the American base was under debt because of Hiruma. They all reluctantly gave him all the money they could, still owing a few thousands.

"Kekeke, Sena, anything you want?" Hiruma asked- reminded of the time he had to buy Sena hamburgers every time he won a game.

"Sleep," Sena groaned, stumbling after Hiruma. "Can I borrow a handgun?" Sena asked- the spontaneous thought popping up after he remembered the news related to the increase of crime in Japan.

Hiruma just rolled his eyes and joked: "Just make sure you won't go fucking insane and get arrested." Sena smiled a little too.

Kurita just quietly followed the two of them, smiling widely: "Let's go to the Christmas Bowl." He had said the same phrase about seven times now. Sena just nodded along, still confused about it all, but Hiruma had promised to explain it back at the hotel.

When Hiruma had explained it in the hotel, Sena just tilted his head to the side and said: "So... once we go into high school, after perfecting our skills in junior high. Also, I have to join whether I want to our not... are you crazy?" Sena asked, not at all surprised.

Hiruma grinned: "Yes, I am, but you don't have a choice in this."

Sena just nodded along, chewing on gum and popping it in response.

"Kekeke, I'm not going to go easy on you," Hiruma smirked. Sena rolled his eyes: "Please don't say I have to walk with weights on my feet."

"Stop fucking reading my mind."

Sena smiled a little: "Sure, sure, whatever you want." Then Sena crawled into the bed and Hiruma joined him, but didn't sleep, just started writing more tactics into some blank pages. Sena, deciding to follow Hiruma, inspected Hiruma's tactics after he wrote a new one.


End file.
